Your Wish?
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Apakah Anda ingin saya untuk mengabulkan harapan dan keinginan Anda? #TanabataWish for Kyoura Kagamine


_**Disclaimer**_ **: Vocaloid © Yamaha**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Typo(s),**_ **hal yang perlu diwaspadai**

 _ **Submitted for**_ **: #TanabataWish**

 _ **Wish from**_ **: Kyoura Kagamine-** _ **san**_

* * *

 _ **Feel free to click back now**_

* * *

Yuuma tidak ingin mempercayainya, kalau bisa, dia ingin waktu bisa terulang, sebelum semuanya terjadi. Yuuma sedang patah hati. Memang, mungkin salahnya yang tidak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi tetap saja, namanya patah hati, otaknya pun tak bisa berpikir jernih. Entah sudah berapa banyak kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibir laki-laki yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya yang berantakan itu.

Dia menghela napas pelan, kemudian mengambil kunci apartemen yang tergantung di dekat meja, memakai jaket putih kesukaannya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Mungkin mencari udara segar merupakan pilihan yang tepat, setidaknya jika keluar dari apartemennya, dia bisa mencari suasana baru, syukur-syukur bisa melupakan atau malah mencari solusi untuk masalahnya saat ini.

Matahari masih berada di atas, mungkin karena musim panas, walaupun sudah jam empat sore, sinarnya masih menyengat dengan kuat. Namun, kali ini Yuuma sama sekali tidak peduli, pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Di mana gadis pujaannya dilamar di depan matanya oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Ah, rasanya dada pemuda itu kembali sesak mengingatnya.

Tidak terasa, langkahnya membawanya ke dekat sebuah danau kecil. Yah, memang bukan danau alami, tapi setidaknya tidak banyak orang di tempat itu. Tempat itu memang tempat kesukaan Yuuma untuk menenangkan diri jika pikirannya kusut. Walaupun ada banyak cerita-cerita seram tentang danau itu, tidak membuat Yuuma takut untuk berada di sana. Ya, karena selama ini dia juga sudah sering berada di sana dalam waktu lama dan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sampai sekarang.

Namun, entah kenapa hari ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Sepi, benar-benar sepi, bisa dibilang hanya Yuuma seorang lah yang ada di situ. Walaupun biasanya sepi, setidaknya tetap ada beberapa orang. Tapi, karena tak mau ambil pusing, Yuuma pun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dia pun duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang terletak di dekat sebuah pohon sakura.

Padahal hari ini adalah Tanabata dan dia diundang teman-temannya untuk menikmati festival di tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh tersebut, namun Yuuma menolaknya. Pasalnya, dia tidak tahan jika harus meihat Luka – pujaan hatinya, bermesraan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Mengingat hal itu, darah kembali berdesir hingga kepala. _'Semoga calon suami Luka mati sebelum hari pernikahannya'_ tulis Yuuma di selembar kertas berwarna yang ada pada sakunya. Jahat memang, sampai mendoakan sahabat sediri mati. Tapi mau bagaimana? Patah hati, otaknya pun jadi tak bisa berjalan dengan normal lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia pun menggantungkan kertas tersebut pada sebuah pohon sakura yang sudah tua, ya karena Yuuma tidak ingin berlama-lama mencari pohon bambu untuk menggantungkan _tanzaku-_ nya, jadi dia memilih pohon yang terdekat. Wajahnya menatap puas pada kertas yang sudah tergantung pada ranting, yah walaupun mustahil keinginannya tercapai, setidaknya dia bisa mengeluarkan sedikit emosinya.

Tak lama dia berada di tempat itu, langit yang mulai menghitam membuatnya harus segera kembali ke apartemennya, tidak mau juga bila sampai kehujanan. Namun, sepertinya langit tak berpihak padanya, padahal tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai ke bangunan apartemennya, hujan telah terlebih dahulu membasahi bumi. Karena jarak yang memang sudah tidak jauh, Yuuma dengan nekat menembus hujan yang deras itu, tak sampai satu menit, dia sudah sampai di depan kamarnya, walaupun tubuhnya telah basah oleh air hujan.

Suara pintu yang ditutup bergema pelan di dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Yuuma pun meraih tombol lampu yang ada di dinding, namun lampu di kamarnya sama sekali tak menyala. Dia pun mencoba mematikan lampu sebelum kembali menyalakannya. Lampu tetap tidak menyala, dan suasana kamarnya cukup gelap karena gorden yang ditutup.

Tidak mau berpikir panjang, Yuuma pun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia pun melangkah pelan masuk ke bagian dalam apartemennya. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar ketika mendapati sosok perempuan duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Siapa kau!? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk!?" terkejut karena keamanan di apartemennya cukup terjaga dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu dibuka dengan paksa.

Bukannya menjawab, sosok gadis kecil itu justru menaikkan kaki kanannya di atas kasur, lalu menyenderkan dagunya pada lutut. Tangan kanannya terulur, kemudian jarinya menunjuk arah di belakang pemuda berjaket putih. Yuuma menelan ludahnya sembari mencoba mengintip apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Matanya kembali membulat, begitu melihat secarik kertas yang menempel pada tembok apartemennya. _Tanzaku_ miliknya. Tidak salah lagi, tulisan yang ada di kertas itu jelas tulisan tangannya, namun aneh pasalnya kertas itu ditinggalkannya di pohon sakura dekat danau, kenapa bisa ada di kamarnya. Siapa pula anak perempuan yang tengah duduk di kasurnya itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus memutar di otak Yuuma, namun harus terpecah oleh suara gadis kecil yang sedari tadi menatap sembari menyeringai kecil.

"Apakah Anda ingin _harapan_ Anda terkabul?" suaranya terdengar jelas seolah tidak menyatu atau pun hilang oleh desir air yang menyapu tanah.

Seluruh perhatian Yuuma langsung tertuju pada gadis misterius tersebut. Di dalam dirinya, dia sendiri tidak percaya jika _harapan_ nya bisa dikabulkan, namun di sisi lain dia juga ingin jika _harapan_ nya dapat terkabul.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, kemudian melangkah lurus dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekat. "Saya tidak bisa membunuh, namun apabila Anda menginginkannya…" masih dengan nada dan cara bicara yang tenang dan sopan, dia mengangkat wajahnya hingga bertemu pandang dengan kedua iris kuning yang masih bingung. "Anda bisa mengulang kembali."

Entah keringat dingin atau air hujan yang menetes pelan dari dahinya. Yuuma nampaknya masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian yang tengah dialaminya ini.

"Mengulang…?" pertanyaan mengudara, kakinya yang tadinya gemetar sudah tenang. Nampaknya Yuuma tertarik dengan hal yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis berpakaian hitam itu.

Sang gadis tertawa kecil, dia kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah tembok, mengambil kertas yang tadi menempel pada dinding putih. Tangannya diulurkan, menyerahkan _tanzaku_ itu pada pemiliknya. Walaupun sempat meragu, Yuuma pun meraih ujung lain dari kertas berwarna tersebut.

Lagi, gadis kecil itu kembali tersenyum, memang bukan senyum manis, lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai licik. Kembali, suaranya terdengar menggema di ruang sempit, "Apakah Anda bersedia menerima akibat dan efek samping dari mengulang kembali kejadian yang pernah terjadi…?" tanyanya tenang.

Entah apa yang merasuki Yuuma, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk bertanya tentang efek atau pun akibat dari hal yang akan diperbuatnya kali ini. Kepalanya langsung mengangguk cepat, Matanya bertemu dengan kristal biru yang menatap lurus, walaupun sedikit aneh, padahal Yuuma menatap mata itu, namun seperti tidak ada makhluk yang bertatap mata dengannya saat ini. Seperti menatap ruang kosong.

"Kalau begitu… Selamat bersenang-senang di masa lalu, Tuan Kazeno Yuuma…" seusai gadis itu berucap, sebuah lingkaran dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Yuuma muncul, seperti mengurungnya dan gadis di hadapannya saat ini. Tidak hanya itu, seperti ada angin yang bertiup dari bawah, hingga membuat rambut panjang yang dikucir dua milik gadis itu terangkat teratas, namun dia tetap menutup mata dan bibirnya masih bergerak-gerak, seperti membaca mantra.

 _Itulah hal terakhir yang Yuuma ingat_.

…

Sekarang dia tengah duduk di sebuah bangku. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Yuuma ingat tempat ini, tempat dia menimba ilmu ketika dia masih SMA. Kemudian dia melihat ke tubuhnya sendiri. Tak salah lagi, seragam yang sudah lima tahun yang disentuh olehnya itu tengah melilit tubuhnya. Ya, seragam SMA-nya. Apakah ini berarti Yuuma kembali ke masa lalu? Apa ini yang disebut gadis tadi dengan _mengulang kembali_?

Tak sempat berpikir lama, pundaknya ditepuk oleh sebuah tangan halus. Kontan saja laki-laki berhelai merah muda itu menoleh, mendapati gadis dengan dua kristal jernih yang menatap ke arahnya lembut.

"Luka…?" entah itu disebut pertanyaan atau apa, Yuuma sendiri masih belum percaya bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Luka.

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit bingung dengan reaksi pemuda beriris kuning di hadapannya, sehingga dia memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa, Yuuma- _kun_?"

Yuuma sedikit belum mencerna semua hal yang tengah terjadi, kembali membuka suaranya, "Sekarang ini… tanggal berapa?"

Luka kembali menunjukkan wajah bingung, "Tanggal tujuh Juli 2009, apa kau baru diculik alien dan jadi linglung?" tanya Luka dengan nada bercanda.

Perkataan itu langsung membuat otak Yuuma mencerna semua kejadian yang dialaminya. Berarti dia benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu, tepatnya ketika dia baru menduduki kelas 1 SMA, dan hari ini adalah Tanabata pertamanya di SMA. Semua ingatan masa-masa SMA-nya kembali masuk dengan cepat ke otak pemuda itu. Dia juga ingat, berarti hari ini juga dia dan Luka akan bertemu dengan Gakupo – sahabatnya – yang akan menikahi Luka di waktu sebelumnya.

' _Kalau begitu, aku harus menghindari pertemuanku dan Luka dengannya…'_ terbesit cepat pikiran itu di benaknya, membuatnya tersenyum pelan. Dengan begini, dia bisa memiliki Luka.

"Ada apa, kenapa tersenyum sendiri?" gadis di hadapannya kembali bertanya, wajahnya sedikit khawatir, pasalnya pemuda di hadapannya tadi terlihat linglung, apa mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan?

Yuuma menggeleng pelan, lalu mengajak gadis itu kembali ke kelas. Entah bagaimana, dia bisa melihat garis merah pada wajah gadis itu hanya karena pekataannya barusan. Ya, dengan begini dia bisa memiliki Luka. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Yang harus dia lakukan, hanyalah menghindari tempat pertama pertemuannya dengan Gakupo, dengan begitu pasti Luka akan menjadi miliknya. Yuuma, nampaknya kau benar-benar menyukai dunia ini. Dunia di mana kau bisa memiliki Luka… hanya untuk dirimu sendiri.

…

…

…

Kikihan pelan terdengar di dalam kamar apartemen Yuuma. Una – gadis misterius tadi – kini tengah menatap sosok laki-laki yang tengah terlelap di lantai dengan pakaian yang masih basah oleh air mata dunia. Senyuman kecilnya kini benar-benar berubah menjadi seringai licik. Tatapannya pun seolah merendahkan sosok yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Apakah Anda melihat mimpi yang indah…?" masih dengan nada yang tenang, gadis itu berucap sopan.

Berjalan menjauh, mendekat ke arah jendela, membuka gorden yang menghalangi cahaya masuk ke kamar tersebut. Dari kaca transparan dapat terlihat hujan yang makin deras menyerbu.

"Semakin besar _harapan_ yang Anda miliki, semakin besar pula _harapan_ yang akan Anda lihat dalam mimpi," gadis itu kembali menatap Yuuma yang tertidur dengan wajah yang bahagia, sepertinya dia bermimpi indah sekali, "semakin besar pula perbedaannya ketika Anda terbangun. Dengan begitu, semakin besar pula _keputusasaan_ yang akan Anda alami begitu mengetahui kenyataan."

Una beralih, matanya menembus kaca, menatap ke luar dengan dingin, namun sosoknya sama sekali tak terpantul pada kaca tipis, "Bibit telah ditanam. Kazeno Yuuma, kira-kira bunga seperti apa yang akan Anda hasilkan…?" dan dia pun tertawa pelan, sebelum berjalan lurus menembus kaca dan menghilang ditelan hujan.

" _Selamat bermimpi indah…"_

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Hai', hai',_ Kuro 'Kaito' Neko _desu_. Fic ini untuk memenuhi _event_ Tanabata dan memenuhi _wish_ dari Kyoura Kagamine- _san_. Kenapa pas tenggat waktu _publish_ -nya? Kesibukan sebagai manusia – beneran – jadi selama beberapa minggu ini ada acara terus, sampai hampir nggak ada waktu ngetik. 50%-nya karena ane juga entah napa pengen coba _publish_ di hari terakhir *kenapa?*. _Well_ , terima kasih telah membaca. Kalau tertarik ripiu. :v)/

* * *

 **R &R?**


End file.
